


can't no preacher man save my soul

by CuboneGirl13



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you've always told yourself,<br/><i>you'll never turn into the Bat</i><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	can't no preacher man save my soul

**Author's Note:**

> This poem is, like, a week old, but I've gotten kind of bad about putting off posting poems. XD  
> Enjoy~
> 
> The title is from "Barton Hollow" by the Civil Wars.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own the poem. Nothin' else!

you've always told yourself,  
 _you'll never turn into the Bat_  
you'll never be that cold  
that heartless  
( _that lonely_ )  
but before you can blink  
you're convincing the world  
[ _and yourself_ ]  
that the ends justify your means  
you've always been willing to sacrifice yourself for the greater good  
but  
all of a sudden  
you're perfectly willing to sacrifice whatever  
{ _and whoever_ }  
to get the desired result  
it's a scary realization  
but  
 _there's not really turning back,  
is there?_


End file.
